Currently available methods of treating bites or stingings of poisonous animals go from the most rudimentary, as making a rush incision and prompt suction of lethal amounts of the venom inoculated, up to those more sophisticated methods, as administering previous prepared serum, which usually is specific to the venom under consideration.
The above referred type of serums are generally prepared by injecting the venom of a given snake, for example, into horses and extracting the anti-venom produced therefrom from the horse serum.
One of the several disadvantages of this kind of anti-venoms is that said serum may be highly toxic to people who suffer from allergy against the antibodies contained by this serum.
Other drawback of these kind of anti-venoms consists on the fact that serums prepared according to the above referred method are usually very specific, that is to say, they are useful only against the particular venom from which said serum was developed and generally not against any other venom.
Besides, administration of these serums must always be by intravenous trip, which makes more difficult its use when there is nobody with the needed skills to administer the anti-venom serum to the victim of the snakebite or scorpion stinging, for example.
Due to the above, the field of application of said anti-venoms has been considerably restricted in view of the fact that, on one hand, certain persons do not accept the serum and some times they die, if not of the venom injected by the animal, by the allergic shock caused by the serum itself; and, on the other hand, due to its specificity and the knowledge and skills needed to administer the serum.
Seeking solutions to drawbacks showed by the above referred anti-venoms a wide variety of compositions of natural origin has been formulated as attempts to prevent fatalities when persons suffer the bite or stinging of a venomous animal such as snakes, scorpions and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,546 issued to Vicario-Arcos on Feb. 4, 1986 teaches an anti-venom composition comprising an ethyl alcohol infusion of plants red cinchona, curcuma root, aloes, saffron, white agaric, nutmeg, manna, gencian, orange blossom, fhubarb and cinnamon, together with an amount of iron filings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,724 issued to J. W. Agoro on Nov. 7, 1978 discloses the use of active factors in the roots of the plants Berkheya spekeana and Echinops amplexicaulis, namely crystalline caffeic acid derivatives, as anti-snake venom.
An important point to be considered in compositions of natural origin is the content of other materials usually accompanying active components and which materials may have side effects on victims of poisonous animals.
According to the present invention a pharmaceutical composition of natural origin has been developed. This composition does not exhibit side effects derived from materials other than the active components of the plants from which the composition is obtained.
Also this pharmaceutical composition is not limited by any reduced specificity but it is applicable to a wide variety of venoms produced by poisonous animals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition comprising extracts of active components of plants Abelmoscus moschatus and Mikania guaco, useful against venoms of poisonous animals.
It is one another object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition of natural origin which does not produce any allergic shock derived from others components of plants used, and which is very effective against the effects of venoms when administered at pharmaceutically acceptable ratios to victims of poisonous animals.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a composition of strict natural origin having not antibodies which may cause lateral reactions when said composition is given to victims of poisonous animals.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition suitable to be administered orally and which is quickly assimilated by mammalian organisms to develop its action against activity of venoms of poisonous animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition of pharmaceutical products comprised in extracts of active components of plants Abelmoscus moschatus and Mikania guaco, which make possible to be combined at effective ratios without developing lateral reactions when said composition is used to treat victims of bites or stingings of venomous animals.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a method of treating mammalians with the above composition so that lethal effects of venous inoculated by snakes, scorpions and the like can be anulled.
These objects and others ancilliary thereto are preferably accomplished as follows: